Kizuato
by InnocentGrace
Summary: This is my take on how Iruka recieved the scar on his face. Slight warning for mild child abuse, nothing graphic. Please R/R!


I used google translate for the title ^ ^

* * *

><p>The rain fell hard that night. Thunder crashed making windows rattle; lightning briefly illuminated the room casting silver light and making black shadows dance. A young boy of around six huddled in a corner, terrified. Over the sound of the storm he could hear the sounds of battle taking place outside. Cries, screams; the clash of weapons. They had been going on for what seemed like hours now.<p>

The boy was not supposed to still be in his house. He should have gone to the shelters, like he was supposed to whenever the village was under attack. But he was afraid to leave. Now he is terrified to even move. A thundering boom sounded frightfully close to the side of the house making it shake in its foundations. The boy squeaked in fright.

Over the sounds of battle and the storm, someone heard.

The boy watched wide eyed frozen in fear, like a deer caught in the headlights, as the door to his house slowly opened. Lightning illuminated a large shadowy figure. That was _not_ the boy's father. He whimpered quietly as that realisation struck. The door opened further.

A deep quiet voice was heard outside the door, "what are you doin' Kurai?"

The figure in the open doorway paused, "I heard something." And with that he stepped inside.

The boy tried with all his might to make himself as small as possible in the corner; to not make a sound. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his head with his forearms. Held his breath. And gave a yelp of fear as a large hand with an iron grip took hold of his arm painfully yanking him to his feet.

"Well, look at what we have here, Kuro. A lost bird. A lost bird that never learned to fly." Then the man kicked out catching the boy in the side sending him flying against a wall. The boy whimpered in pain, crumpling to the floor.

"Huh. Kurai just leave it. We don't have time for this." It was the first man who spoke, he stepped inside.

"Just one last thing Kuro." He drew a kunai. Lightning flashed, reflecting off the weapon.

The boy knew what the weapon was. He'd practised with it dozens of times. His parents used it, they were after all shinobi, and a kunai was a shinobi's weapon. He also knew how dangerous the weapon is. Especially in the wrong hands.

The man walked slowly towards the frightened boy once more. Heightening the boy's fear, he made his movements slow, deliberate. Reaching out, he clasped the boy around the throat and lifted him from the ground, the wall providing a support.

The boy clutched weakly at the hand around his throat. He was eye to eye with his tormentor and looking in the man's eyes, he was terrified. For they were empty. Cold. It would have been better if they were filled with hate.

So caught up was he looking in the man's eyes, like a rabbit caught in the eyes of a snake, the boy did not see the hand clutching the kunai come up towards his face. Darkness was seeping into the boy's vision.

Sudden pain burst on the left side of his face, moving in a slow deliberate line across his nose across to end at his right cheek. The pain was unlike anything the boy had felt before. It even managed to keep the darkness away. He screamed. With newfound vigour and strength he finally started struggling with his captor. He kicked out and screamed again.

"Shit! Kurai we gotta go!" The first man said frantically. "Someone's heard that boy and it ain't one of ours."

"Right." With one last move he plunged the kunai deep into the boy's side. Letting go of the boys limp form he turned and left the house with his companion.

His vision was darkening. The pain on the boy's face was dulled in comparison to the fire burning in his side. He couldn't move.

"Iruka! No!" Even with his vision going dark and his hearing failing him, the boy recognised his mother's figure and frantic voice.

He saw the tears leaving tracks in the dirt covering her face. He saw the green of healing chakra light up her hands.

Feeling safe in his mother's presence Iruka let his eyes slide shut as the darkness took over.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review!<p> 


End file.
